Rozen Maiden: Untermensch
by BlueRetroPenguin
Summary: Becoming Alice was never about becoming a real person. It was always simply fulfilling Father's wishes, getting to see him again, the very reason they were created. But when faced with an alternative to fighting in the Alice game, each of the Maidens must decide for themselves between being loyal... and being human. (Post Traumend)
1. Ends and Beginnings

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

A/N: SO before we (or most notably I) begin, a few things to take into consideration.

A) I wouldn't consider this a true-to-canon third season fic, or a third season at all. Though it does follow the events of Traunmend, and will use many elements probably included in a third season (such as the introduction of Kirasoushou), I plan to take in a direction that I doubt the original creators (All rights to Peach-PIT) would ever use. Go creative liberty.

B) I plan to give an authors note discussing the ideas that led to the creation of each chapter. I give you total permission to skip over the entire A/N (except this one, for discretion). You won't be hurting my feelings.

So for example: Meta-A/N: This story stems from the idea of giving the Maidens a valid reason they become human, and what that would really mean for them. A lot of stories that pose the dolls as humans instead don't give a plot to it, it's just a good creative liberty. And Im totally fine with there NOT having to be a totally thought out reason. I just wanted to make a story based on the idea of the between stage of becoming human, because I want them to be human just as much as anyone else :) (well maybe not Jun, but other than him!).

C) There will be relatively mild yuri for the most part (and if its ever more than mild I'll give fair warning before said chapter) just because much of this fic is based on acts of love, and seeing as the ratio of guys to girls is a pretty drastic difference (and I wanted to keep OCs to a minimum), Ill be pairing a few (like the predictable SouXSui).

A final note! For those who are wondering, Untermensch means sub-human in German. While I didn't really want to use a cliché German worded title, I found it too good to pass up in regards to the theme of this fic and really, the show in general. Ya know, what it means to be human and human-like?

And with that, I give you:

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

_Chapter 1: Ends and Beginnings_

The Sakurada house was near silent save the soft hum of the kettle as yet another pot of tea was to be made. Under any other circumstances, Jun would have been elated at the gift of total quiet, but since that lovely quiet came at the price of two of his (arguably only) friends, he couldn't really cherish the moment. In those days, everything seemed to remind him of the absence of both Hina Ichigo and Souseiseki, such as his only making enough tea for Shinku and himself if he happened to want any. Or the near sickening quite in the house, absent of Hina Ichigo's shenanigans and Suiseiseki's constant blabbering.

_Oh, Suiseiseki._ Over the course of the last week, Jun had begun to realize she, out of all of them, had lost the most in recent events. Refusing to sleep in the same room as her comatose twin, Suiseiseki had moved her case into Nori's room and rarely if ever made an appearance. Having lost not only her twin but also 'puny Ichigo', the only person she could antagonize enough to keep her mind of Souseiseki, Suiseiseki really had nothing to do but sulk in Nori's room (even Jun having tried to cheer her up with bed time stories or Kun-Kun, to no avail), which left only Shinku in Jun's room as he entered with the pot of tea.

"Here you go, Shinku", he said, void of emotion, and sat back down at his desk to work.

"Thank you", she replied, never taking her head out of the book she was studying. It was the one on dolls and the Maidens from the school library, they having finally allowed lease of it, and Jun had gotten it himself to help out with Shinku's ongoing search for their friend's, or in her case, sister's Roza Mysticaes.

Jun stared at her a long time instead of turning back to his school work. Of course he worried about them. _They're just dolls _he told himself, attempting to reason out mind over matter, but he knew, deep in his heart of hearts, they were much more than _'just dolls'_. He couldn't put a word on it, but with what they had all been through together, they meant more to him than possibly his own Mom and Dad. Even though he'd never admit it, not even to himself, he missed Suiseiseki, and he missed Hina Ichigo. And most of all, even if she was right there, he missed Shinku…

"Yes?"

Jun had failed to realize he was still staring at Shinku, but he decided now was the best time to talk to her.

"Shinku-"

"I know exactly what you are going to say, and I don't want to hear it." She said curtly before he could even begin, and surprisingly, Jun took this without retort, simply looking at her sadly.

_ Back to this._

Jun knew how this would play out. They'd been here before when she'd… defeated Suigintou and was subsequently plagued by nightmares. She would get upset at him for looking out for her, and he would get upset at her for treating him like a pest when all he was trying to do was the former, and in the end there would be more broken then when they had begun.

So instead he stood up and moved to sit beside Shinku on his bed, and asked something that he'd just realized.

"When the Alice Game began… why didn't you get Suigintou's Rozen Maiden?"

Silence. The question still hung like a dead carcass on his shoulders.

"I mean, you…" words stuck in his throat, not knowing how to phrase what was in his head without angering her further. "…defeated her, right? Like… like Hina." Mine fields were less deadly than what he was in. "So why didn't you get-"

"I have no time for questions from an insolent servant." Another curt reply, another awkward silence. This wasn't like Shinku at all, and only let him know further that the lack of sleeping in her case and stress put on her to revive her fallen sisters was taking its toll. So he just sat there, not knowing what to do, or even if there was anything to do for her. He had one final card to play though, something that had been on his mind for awhile now, and while now was probably the worst time to bring it up, he also had nothing more to lose than the feeling in his shin-

"Do you ever think about being human?"

Treated further to the silence, Jun just sighed and was about to fold when he noticed a shimmer upon her face. A single tear rolling slowly from her eye and around her soft cheek, stalling out there.

"Yes, Jun. We do."

That's all that needed to be said to nearly break Jun's heart, and even unimpassioned as he could be, he instinctively lifted his hand to comfort her, but winced at the thought of yet another lash for 'touching me so casually'.

"You may."

The words finally snapped into place in his mind, after the initial shock, and he reached up and wiped the tear from her face. She looked up at him, icy blue eyes warming him up inside, and the word he needed earlier came into view.

"Family." He whispered, inaudible to anyone but himself.

"What did you say, Jun?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"You mustn't mumble when you speak. It is unbecoming."

But the look in her eyes wasn't the usual deadpan expression, but could be described as almost affectionate. Jun wondered to himself if she felt the same way. _Am I… Shinku's family? _ It didn't seem he had much competition in this age, but he couldn't forget the many other eras and families she had been a part of, nor her never-ending quest to see Father, just like the rest of them.

It felt like there was more that needed to be said, but his being a boy and her being a girl, a doll, plus just being Shinku, held that all back and they simply sat in a deepening quiet again.

* * *

_Family._

The word rang in Shinku's mind long after Jun went to bed, having retired only a short while after their late night chat. She now sat on his bed, all but alone in the night, only her thoughts to keep her company, and those being the worst company of all. The vicious cycle of concern for her sisters versus berating herself for being, in proper terms, 'unladylike', and in honest terms, a totally b*tch to everyone, only caused her further angst. And further tears, yet another thing very un-Shinku.

Family. There it was again, Jun having barely even breathed the word and yet it played in her mind and on her heard like a moonlit sonata, along with the other questions he had posed. _What got into him tonight? _She wondered, considering his sudden rush of questioning. But she couldn't get it out of her mind. _Am I-_ she corrected herself, _Are we Jun's family?_ Considering the utter lack of competition on his part as well, she smiled as she realized what he must have been thinking as he so brazenly touched her.

But her smile faltered as she looked down at the sleeping form of the boy she loved. It was pointless now to pretend to herself she had no deeper feelings for her Medium. That did not, however, make it any easier. Contrary to the previous realization, Shinku had a handful of competition regarding the heart-felt desires of her Medium, most notable Tomoe. Neither of the two seemed all that interested in each other in that aspect, but still. And she herself had Father to think about. She, a doll, was not supposed to harbor any other aspirations than the perfection for her Father. His love above all else. But still...

Shinku made her way to bed, taking one final look at Jun, so much more peaceful asleep than he was during the day.

_ "Do you ever think about being human?" _His question cut at her heart once again.

"Yes, Jun. For you."

* * *

She deftly flew amongst the broken building, dodging the many hazardous obstructions and finding utter-disgust in the general gloom-and-doom of the place. Surveying her N-Field a final time and finding no solace in it, Suigintou exited by way of a stained glass window and made her way back to the one place she did consider home now.

It was no secret she did enjoy the darkness, so her midnight flights tended to comfort her, but within the last week she hadn't really felt like herself. The eldest Rozen Maiden doll was experiencing something rather foreign to her; self-doubt. And possibly a twinge of regret. Regret for spending all those years in seclusion; regret for hating her sisters (especially Shinku) so damn much; and regret for fighting and attempting, with fail, to kill them all again, when all they had wanted was to_ stop _fighting. Suigintou was having what you could call a change of heart_. But if I'm so different now_, she thought, _why is my N-field still the same?_ Seeing as everyone's dream world was a reflection of their heart, it stood to reason that since she was changing, it should change, too, right? She had seen as much with the human boy, Jun.

With no answers and feeling just as alone as before, she entered the bleak hospital room belonging to Megu. Even though it was rather late, the sickely girl was still awake, her face lighting up when Suigintou flew through her window. "Hello, Miss Angel. Did you find what you were looking for?" Alighting on the windowsill, Suigintou said, "Yes, I did", and nothing more. "Oh. I'm glad." Megu said quietly, detecting Suigintou was not in a very conversational mood.

The girl, barely more than a child at heart, sounded so… _Pathetic._ Suigintou thought, but in the same way so sincere that the doll let up from her sulking and glided to sit by her Medium. Megu always took great joy in brushing the doll's silvery hair, as she did now (secretly, much to Suigintou's pleasure), and after a long while, spoke softly. "You could talk to me if you wanted, right Suigintou?"

"What? Of course I can."

"I mean… something is bothering you. Could you tell me what it is?"

Suigintou looked at the moon light falling through the window and said nothing. "I only want to make you happy" Megu spoke again. "Because you make me happy. I'm not alone anymore. But I want to make you happy too."  
No one had ever said anything so sweet to her, much less said she made them _happy._ Except possibly Father. But Father seemed so far away now, like a fantasy more than a reality.

"There once was a girl" The doll started ,"who had many sisters. Being the eldest, she loved them all very much, and wanted to take care of them, naturally. But" ,she sighed, "being the oldest also meant wanting to be the best. At everything. And she couldn't be the best, not with so many sisters to take care of. So… " ,a pause, long and dreadfully quiet, causing Megu to stop brushing. "She left the sisters on their own so she could become better than they ever were. But it didn't work out like that. She became lonely, sad, even angry most all of the time. Even when her sisters came looking for her, she pushed them away, and they came to resent her, and finally just left her alone. One by one her sisters died, and when it was only her left, she found out to be the best meant being the only one at all." With that she became silent again.

"Is that all true?" Megu asked hesitantly, knowing about the Alice Game and the other Maidens. Suigintou shrugged, "I took some creative liberties." She felt arms circling her waist, and there Megu was, hugging the presumed-to-be unlovable Suigintou. "But you're not alone." Was all she muffled into Suigintou's dress. Startled as she was by the show of compassion from her Medium, she still managedd to turn and face her, and for the first time in hundreds of years, Suigintou hugged somebody, too.

* * *

"It would seem you're going easy on them, Laplace."

Kirasoushou, the true seventh Maiden, watched her sisters from her desolate N-Filed, only the lowly trickster rabbit there to accompany her. But she didn't mind. It was easier that way.

The demon chuckled. "Oh? I see you're doubting me."

"Now I didn't say that and you know it." The doll responded, gazing at the sleeping forms of her sisters. "But it's been an entire week, hasn't it? You'd expect them to come looking by now, at least those with sense", looking particularly at Shinku.

"Give me some credit, my dear, and a little time. They're simple delaying the inevitable, and when the time comes, you'll have all the fun you can imagine." And with that, Laplace let out a hearty, near maniacal laugh that echoed amongst the vast nothing.

"In the meantime, I must take my leave.", he said when he had finished. "I have business to attend to."

"Again? Couldn't you at least give me a hint as to what you're up to?"

"You do want a body, don't you?" He inquired as he disappeared through a rabbit hole.

She paused, considered the question, and then broke out in a smile.


	2. Hopes and Dreams

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

A/N: It seems to me like most 'third season' fics always start out with Shinku obsessively trying to revive her sisters, Jun being all supportive, Suiseiseki being meh, and some point where Suigintou becomes a good girl. While it is rather predictable, I've attempting moving it forward as fast as possible to get it back to normalish and original content. I've debated whether this will hurt the story telling by having almost instant action, but I consider making a series of filler chapters concerning anything other than what's important to be highly redundant. Which means obtaining Roza Mysticae by Chapter 3/6 (now I'm sounding like Final Fantasy...). Oh ya, spoiler alert :P But all that above I just talked about is still something that had to be explained and built upon. Expect less of this OOCness (expect for Suigintou) soon. No promises they'll stay that way though.

_Chapter 2: Hopes And Dreams_

Jun awoke the next morning not to the pleasant chirp of birds or warm rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains, but instead to the sensation of getting kicked in the shin.

"OWWWWW!" he cried out and quickly sat up to cradle his damaged shin (and pride) and was met with the deadpan face of Shinku. "What the hell did-"

"Honestly, I think you would have learned by now that it is dreadfully obnoxious to sleep in so late. Get out of bed at once and come join us for breakfast" Shinku said curtly before jumping down from his bed and exiting the room. "Why of all the rotten dolls…" he trailed off, because really he was quite happy to see Shinku acting her normal, abusive self. _She must've finally found something_ he thought as he put on his glasses and made his way downstairs.

Seeing as it was the weekend, Nori had time to make them all flower-topped pancakes for breakfast as well as other home baked goodies. Descending the stairs, Jun was surprised to see not only Shinku but also Suiseiseki seated at the table (thousand mile stare included). "Don't you think you're going a little over board with the flower-tops, sis?" he asked as he sat down next to Shinku. "I thought I would make something special since we're all together this morning!" She said cheerily as she served. "Aren't they adorable, Jun-Kun?"

"Ya, really cute" he replied dismally, but Shinku made up for him with a "I think you did an excellent job, Nori", And still nothing from the gardener doll. _Looks like we're not all back to normal_ Jun thought as he glanced at Suiseiseki. She didn't even insult him for staring at her, just simple looked dejectedly at her pancakes as if they had just called her a big fat baka kaba (idiot pig).

When finished serving, Nori sat down as well and the group ate in silence. Nothing was said for the longest time, until

"We're not all together."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Suiseiseki, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Oh no_

_Oh great_

_Oh dear_

"H-H-Hina Ichigo isn't here", she stammered, "And neither is-is-", tears now flowing down her cheeks. No one had any idea how to console the doll because no one had ever had to but Souseiseki. All they could do was sit and watch the water works. "I hate Suigintou!" she shouted then, startling the rest of the them. " And I hate that Barasuishou! And I hate the Alice Game! And I so hate-" but she stopped, because the next one wasn't going to be true. But in the throes of depression, everyone appears to be the enemy, even your own father at times (like when he makes your sisters kill each other).

"Actually, that is precisely-" but Shinku was cut off from whatever proclamation she was planning to make by a knock on the door. "We have a door bell…" Nori thought aloud as Jun got up to answer. _That can only mean…_ and his speculation was correct as he opened the door to find a Maiden doll, but the least expected one of all; Suigintou. "What do you want here?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, a dash of malice, and a pinch of get-the-hell-out.

"Please." A foreign word to the eldest doll. "May I come in?" Jun was admittedly stunned by her politeness, but couldn't forget the events from not too long ago. "Why should I let a-"

"Jun." And there Shinku was, standing in the doorway of the living area, looking at him intently. _I can't get one whole sentence out with her around_ he thought. "Let her inside."

"Why should I?" he asked, but with less sarcasm and more as a reasonable question. "Please." Suigintou forced out once again. "Jun." Shinku said sternly. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, almost literally, Jun caved in. "Arrgggh. Fine! But this time I am NOT saving you!"

"Thank you, Jun." Shinku replied and genuinely smiled at him, dissolving his empty threat, because he knew he would save her a thousand times over if could get more looks like that.

Then there was Suiseiseki at the doorway, followed by Nori, and all eyes were on Suigintou. "Oh dear…" was all Nori had to say on the subject. "AHHH!" Suiseiseki actually cried out and gripped Shinku's arm as she hid behind her younger sister, pointing toward her older one. "Jun, how could you be so stupid!? You're supposed to protect us, puny human, not let the witch (well, other words may have been used) inside!"

"Hey! I didn't want to! Look at Shinku!" But all Shinku was doing was staring at her older sister, a touch of concern in her eyes. "Yes, Suigintou. Why did you come?"

"I… I need help." She choked out the words and stood there helplessly. "You? Need help?" Suiseiseki and Jun inquired simultaneously, caught off guard. "Yes, that's what I said." Suigintou forced through gritted teeth. Both Jun and Suiseiseki began their angry refusal.

"Like hell we'll help you!"

"I so never want to see you again in my life, you!"

"Jun! Suiseiseki! That is no way to treat a guest!" The offending parties eyed Shinku like she had officially taken to the dark side, but fell silent. "What is it you need help with?" Shinku took over from there.

"I'm afraid I may… lose my Medium." Suigintou said quietly. Shinku was the only one truly familiar with Suigintou's bond with her Medium, having carried Suigintou's Roza Mysticae and like-wise, all her memories and feelings. So it was only her that truly understood Suigintou's love for her Medium, and for more reasons than one. Since matters of life and death were a much more serious matter though, the two dissidents stayed quite.

"Look, I know I haven't been… that great lately." Suigintou admitted. "Or ever", muttered Jun. "But please. If not for me, do it for her. She doesn't deserve to die." she pleaded, her voice quivering slightly at the end, trying to keep herself together in front of the captivated hecklers. Shinku slowly walked toward her older sister and looked deep into her eyes with sad understanding before putting her arms around her ex-arch-rival's waist. "You know we can not change the fate of humans." Shinku whispered into her ear. Suigintou did not move then, taken far away from the moment until her sister released her. "But-" Suigintou just stared, and Jun recognized the look as one Suiseiseki held herself a majority of the recent week. "There has to be something. Barasuishou said-". Shinku sighed and then looked around at the lot of them. "This is a good a time as ever to tell you all. I plan to confront Laplace No Ma for Hina-Ichigo and Souseiseki's Roza Mysticae."

"Why!?" Jun exclaimed, recalling their last meeting with the two-faced rabbit as not being a pleasant one. "I have been putting it off as long as possible, but Suigintou gives us the best opportunity to survive this."

_This is turning into some day_ Jun thought, not having even been up a whole ten minutes and already things were getting crazy. Taking a look at Suiseiseki though, he saw a look in her eyes that had so long been forgotten, one of hope, and he knew it was for the best of all of them. "What are we waiting for?" the gardener doll shouted then. "Let's go kick that rodent's ass!"

"I want you to along as well." Shinku finished, locking eyes with Suigintou.

"Me?"

"Her?" Jun said, only to be silenced by the icy blue again. "If you want our help, you must first prove you will be a loyal servant." Shinku said to Suigintou. A thick sigh was heard coming from the both Jun and Suiguitou alike, but having no truly better alternative and neither any real fight left in them otherwise, Suigintou rolled her eyes and said, "Fiiiine", returning to her usual, cocky self. "Nori, could you set the table for one more, please?" asked Shinku, and with that, they all filed into the dining area, save Jun. He could practically see the daggers in Suiseiseki's eyes shooting at Suigintou and thought, as he saw everyone back to their regular, rotten selves, that maybe this really was for the best.

* * *

The team; consisting of Shinku, Jun, Suiseiseki, and a pouting Suigintou; left directly after breakfast, none of them really having better plans for the day. They stood in front of the mirror together, Nori in the doorway, all she having to say on the subject being, "Be careful Jun-Kun!". He rolled his eyes and told her to get lost as Shinku and Suigintou stepped through the portal, leaving only the gardener doll and her shared Medium.

"I so don't trust her" Suiseiseki muttered.

"Finally, something we can agree on" Jun replied, and they both jumped in. One landed gracefully on her feet. The other landed on his head.

They appeared in a castle courtyard, walls surrounding them on all sides, a gate one way, a heavy-looking iron door the other, and a peaceful flowing fountain situated in the middle. It was a rather lovely place, with all kinds of forest creatures abounding and blossoming vines climbing up the walls. Time seemed to have no effect, seeming as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"What is this place?" Jun asked as he stood up, awe taking over. "It is a neutral field, belonging to no one." Shinku replied, also surveying the area, but in a more punctual manner. The group spread out, observing the small perfectly square area in its entirety. "Laplace No Ma!" Shinku called out. "We have come for some things that belong to us!"

"A deal with the devil, eh?" he cat-called, his voice reverberating all around the quartet, coming from all directions. "I suppose I'm game" he said as he waltzed into view from behind a tree. "We have come for Hina-Ichigo and Souseiseki's Roza Mysticae" she said matter-of-factly. "Well why else you have come? Am I not enough?"

" I want no part in your games, Laplace."

"Fortunately for you, Shinku my dear, you will not have to play today. No, it is the one in green I want."

Suiseiseki perked her ears at this and ducked behind Jun. "What makes you think I want you, stupid rabbit?"

"If you do so want what I preserve, you'll first have to show me that you deserve." He said in a sing-song fashion. "What the hell are you even saying, you bastard!?" Suiseiseki cried, but still hid behind Jun's legs. "Come with me, and you'll see, a world of pure imagination." He sang more, opening a rabbit hole and beckoning her to come forth. This only managed to scare her further shit-less. "What is it you want with her, Laplace?" Shinku asked politely as possible, but eyes set stone cold. "That is for her to know and you to find out" he said. "Now, come or don't."

Flashes of Souseiseki came to Suiseiseki then, laying alone in her case, trapped in her dreams, and the prospect that she'd see her sister alive again dawned on her with enough incentive to propel her forward to the mysterious demon. "That's a good girl" he cooed. "I so hate you, too" she huffed at him. "What of Hina Ichigo's?" Suigintou called out, surprising everyone. What did she care of the bubbly blonde baby doll? "In due course!" he replied as they stepped into the rabbit hole. "In the meantime, I've arranged a little entertainment for the morning. Ta-ta!"

"Don't you hurt her!" Suigintou cried out as the portal sealed, and they all three heard his laughter surround them before being left to themselves in the lovely courtyard once again.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- I plan to update this story regularly, every three days, with a new chapter of about 2000+ words length. I already have six written at this time and Chap. 3 typed out, so this isnt an empty promise. If I ever am not able to update, I apologize and will get around to is ASAP, promise. I write every single day to be able to strengthen my writing and be consistent, so with that, see you again in three days. And thank you for any support and reviews posted! You are the ones who truly inspire me.**


	3. Fight or Flight

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

A/N: Seeing as I have not had the good fortune as to be able to read the actual Rozen Maiden manga, and the blessed anime was villainously cut short of getting to the bloody end in favor of a semi-reboot kinda-magna canon poop bag (This is a personal opinion. You may love the new show and I applaud you for it. I'm just bitter they didn't finish the other is all.), the characterization of Kirakishou is solely based off what I've read in other fics and online wikis, and from what I gather she's an insane N-field only crazy strong psycho-b*tch white rose doll. Is that right? Expect that.

_Chapter 3: Fight or Flight_

Dense fog surrounded the two, Suiseiseki having trouble seeing her own body as Laplace led her forward. He had attempted earlier to guide her by placing a hand on her shoulder but was quickly rejected with a harsh shrug and some choice words. "Don't you dare touch me, freakish monster."  
"As you wish." He chuckled to himself and fell in line with the independent doll. They continued on their seemingly endless journey and time began to lose its grip on the limbo they were within, and Suiseiseki began looking around for a sign of, well, _anything_. "You better tell me where we're going!", she yelled, but noticed she was only talking to herself, as Laplace has disappeared. "This is so not funny!" she yelled again into the nothing, and when she got no answer, cursed 'that damned demon' under her breath. Turning around in circles to attempt finding him again, panic began to set in, until she felt a breeze blow through her thick brown curls. She quickly spun around to find herself suddenly in a place that smacked her across the face with deja-vu: it was a doll makers workshop, but not for just any doll maker.

"Father?" she whispered, feeling his essence in the room, and then his literal presence as a hand lightly came down on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Suiseiseki", Rozen said, kneeling behind her.

She turned around once again, the room now complete and the face of the man who created her, breathed life into her, her own father inches from hers. "Father!" this time an exclamation as she threw herself against him. He laughed, such a warm sound to her ears. His arms wrapped around her and they stayed like that for a long moment until finally, Suiseiseki pulled away and looked up at him with shimmering eyes for the first time in literally forever (in her lifetime). "I see there's been a bit of trouble" he said softly, eyes hidden as they ever were behind his long messy golden hair. "At least tell me you've behaved yourself" he teased.

"Of course Father!" Suiseiseki beamed in his arms. "Wellll, except for this one annoying human boy. And puny Ichigo is always _so_ pathetic! Why'd you have to make her like that?" she asked in earnest. All he did though was chuckle again and release her from his grasp.

"How's Souseiseki?"

Then her eyes fell to the floor and all her exuberance was gone. "She's…" but she still couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know." Rozen said.

"Then why did you-"

"Come walk with me, Suiseiseki." Rozen stood up and took the doll's fragile hand and led her out of the workshop and through a series of hallways into a lush garden. "I've watched you all grow for a very long time", he said finally as they passed vibrant flower bushes and ornate water features, "and out of all the sister's Suiseiseki, you seem the most... discontent." Suiseiseki looked away, seeming to take a greater interest in the ground than the scenery. "Don't be ashamed of your own feelings. I know the other ones also have their own differences to sort out. I've just thought that'd maybe you've wondered before; wondered why I made you and Souseiseki the way you are. Twins amongst sisters." She shrugged, not wanting to admit that indeed she had thought about it, why he made two gardener dolls so different, yet inseparable. Had she not been enough for him? It was one of the few chinks in the armor of self-confidence she had.

"Stop here, Suiseiseki." They had halted in front of a great oak tree, vines wrapped tightly around the trunk as if to choke every last breath of life out of it. The tree itself was near-decrepit, a stark contrast from the rest of the healthy courtyard. "Could you save this poor being, Suiseiseki?" Rozen asked. Suiseiseki looked up and down the withered, sad giant and felt a new wave of shame. "No. I ... I would need Souseiseki."

"Indeed, and she would need you to revive it's spirit. You see, I have also questioned, in the many years it's been since, why I created you both instead of making you one. The reason I did in the first place escapes me now" he said wistfully. Then, Rozen turned toward his daughter and knelt again, speaking in a softer, personal tone.

"Suiseiseki, there is much for me to explain, but first, I have something for you." From his pocket he produced a bright red glowing magical stone, stunning in its radiance. Without being told, Suiseiseki knew exactly who it belonged to.

* * *

"So now what?"

A pebble flew from Jun's foot far away from the fountain where he and Suigintou were sitting, he finding it to be the highest form of entertainment at the moment. His companions did not bother with a response, but Suigintou had also given up hope on finding an exit long ago. Shinku on the other hand was still combing the entire area for the umpteenth time.

"Shinku, just give it up already!" Suigintou called to deaf ears. "Even a dummy like her knew we'd get trapped here" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so you finally found out?"

"Jun! I do not need your criticism right now", Shinku snapped.

"Hey, what makes you think that was me!?" Jun cried out.

"You really can be such a dummy, Shinku."

"Nor you, Suigintou! If you haven't forgotten-"

Now the three of them began fighting amongst each other as to who said what when, and failed to notice a new cohort descending upon them.

"Hehe hehe he."

They fell silent at the sound of renewed maniacal laughter, oddly high pitched this time around. "No, no, don't stop! You're all so cute when you yell at each other!" The three turned in the direction of the voice and beheld yet another doll, this one dressed in most all white and a white rose replacing her right eye. "Why, hello!" she said, all smiles and cheer. "I don't believe we've met! I'm Kirakishou, the one and only seventh Rozen Maiden." Another laughing fit came upon her as a result from the bewildered looks she received, as if this was her very definition of fun. None of them knew exactly how to react to this addition to their already complicated lives. Being the dimwit (or maybe the bravest) of the group, Jun decided to open his big mouth first. "Uh-huh, and what the hell-"

"Oh, I know you!" Kirakishou cut in. "You're the human boy whose only friends are dolls!" She giggled and turned toward Suigintou. "And you're Suigintou, the losingest of all the Maidens!" Finally, leering at the last of them, said "And _Shinku." _She purred the name. "The girl _everyone_ wants to be. Oh, excuse me, you're only a _doll._" Kirakishou said all of this in such a way that if anyone else had been there they'd almost take it as if she'd complimented them all on their finer traits. But none of them were stupid (even Jun occasionally) and Suigintou already had her sword out. "You seem quite the cocky one, Kira. Don't you think you deserve a lesson from your older sisters?" she said and looked over a Shinku, who seemed to have no other choice in the matter.

"Wait, Suigintou, you how I feel about this."

"Yes, Suigintou, listen to your siblings." Kirakishou cooed. "This fight hardly seems fair as it is. Let's change that." White rose vines shot out from below Shinku and caught her arms, lifting her high off the ground, immobilized. "Shinku!" both Jun and Suigintou cried out.

"Give me a break; she didn't even want to fight anyway. Not like this one." Kirakishou menacingly smile at Suigintou. "No! Suigintou, stop this!" Jun cried out to her, already reaching desperately to aid Shinku. "Oh, as much as I hate to say it, the human boy is right. You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty medium of yours, would you?"

Frozen on the spot, Suigintou didn't make any moves, choosing to only glare at her would-be-opponent. "On second thought, I'm getting rather bored. I think it's time I wrap things up here." With that, thick vines shot toward Suigintou. She barely had time to register and slice them away before more appeared in front of her, blocking her view. "Hehe, did you guys like me pun?" Kirakishou teased. Suigintou fought desperately against the white rose thicket, only to find no sight of Kirakishou through the brush. Then appeared the doll in question, right in front of her, complete with a sword of her own. The look on her face spelled murder as she brought down the blade down on the struggling Suigintou, and their blades locked in the air. Suigintou strained. Kirakishou merely laughed. "Aren't you going to do anything? Use those fancy wings of yours? Call me a piece of junk? Ah well, you're no fun." Suigintou's feet started going into the ground, heels having disappeared beneath the dirt. "Stop-this-please", she choked out. "Even got a please! You really are getting soft." Kirakishou teased, but did not let up.

"That will be quite enough."

Kirakishou glanced behind her to see Shinku had been set free. "You're finally back! And I thought that good-for-nothing Me-"

**SMACK**

A blast of rose petals smashed the troublesome doll into the wall before she could finish. "I said that's enough." Shinku reiterated and briskly made toward Suigintou. "Are you alright?" Suigintou was on her knees, and looked up at Shinku in awe. "Why- why did you save me?"

"Sometimes you say the most idiotic things." Shinku said with a warm smile. In her moment of weakness, Suigintou had no witty remark to make, but simply took her sister's hand and got up off the ground.

"Fine then, have it your way. Be all mushy. See if I care!" Kirakishou whined as she stood back up. "If you all want to play house so bad, it looks like I'll just have to take out the trash myself!" A portal opened up behind the trio then, this one feeling as if it was sucking them in, or possibly forcing them out of the dream world. "Hope you had a nice stay!" Kirakishou called as they were pulled into the N-Field. "See you again _real_ soon!"

* * *

"T-that's Souseiseki's Roza Mysticae!" Suiseiseki cried, only able to point out the obvious facts in such a state of shock.

"Yes it is. And it can be yours." said Rozen.

"Mine?" Suiseiseki faltered a moment. "But it belongs to Souseiseki."

"Suiseiseki, I want you to become Alice." Rozen said, blunt but calm.

"M-m-m-me?" she stuttered, even physically taking a step back, the weight of what he just said not making any sense.

"And you can. With the power of both the gardeners, you could become invincible", he continued, holding the Mysticae out to her.

"But-but I so don't want to! I don't want to fight!" she exclaimed, "I- I just want Souseiseki!"

"I know how you feel, Suiseiseki", Rozen said, head downcast. "I know you've never thought very highly of the Alice Game, and just how much your sister means to you. But now I'm giving you the chance to win, Suiseseki. The chance to please me. To always have Souseiseki with you, in your heart, _and_ to be with your father, forever. You do love your father, don't you?"

His guilt trip played effectively on Suiseiseki. It's certainly not as if she didn't love her Father. It was the Alice Game she hated. And when she thought of having to hurt every one of her sisters… But Alice. Father. Forever. Images of a lifeless, cold Souseiseki played over and over though, the same ones that had fastened themselves the moment she had been taken from her. They would not leave, overriding even the feelings for her Father, as usual, and Suiseiseki knew she could never forgive herself if she betrayed her twin now.

"No." She sighed and stared heavily at the floor, not able to look at her father directly and refuse him. "I can't." screwing her eyes shut and balling her fists. "I'm sorry Father."

"What an interesting turn of events."

Suiseiseki's eyes flew open and everything was back to its previous blank state.

"It turns out that the coarsest flower may be the most self-less of them all." He mused, peering into the bud of a rose. "Why you!" Suiseiseki didn't even have words vulgar enough for what she thought of the demon. "You'll be happy to know you passed though", he said, picking the thorns off the stem.

"I passed what?" she demanded.

"Expect a delivery in the next 2 to 3 business days." He laughed then and dropped the now harmless flower.

"You mean you don't even have the damn things!?"

Why would I weigh myself down with such useless luggage?"

"That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Only technically." But he stopped and opened up a rabbit hole. "In you go!" he said, picking her up.

"You put me down right noooooooooow!" Her angry protests were lost on him as she was forced through the portal.

"What a repulsive specimen."


	4. Relating and Relations

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

A/N: Really not much to say on this one, other than this entire chapter was going to be a part of Chapter 3 but then I didn't want to have an EXTRA long one, so I broke them apart into these two sections, followed by an intermission chapter until the real fun begins. Soon, I think I'll start making the chapters longer.

_Chapter Four: Relating and Relations_

All four of them (this including Suiseiseki) fell through the mirror in Jun's home at the same time.

"Get off me, puny human!"

"I didn't- Ow!"

"Jun! Remove yourself from on top of me at once!"

"This is why I hate humans."

Eventually they all managed to exit the closet independently. Jun, thrown off by the entirety of recent events, intended to make his way to his own room for some quiet, but was cut short by "Jun, please make me some tea for us", from the always timely Shinku. "Shinku, we just got death threats from _another_ creepy doll. This isn't a time to _make tea_."

"It would help calm our nerves." She said it so gently that, added with the eyes, Jun could not refuse. So he made tea for them and they all came together at the table, save Suigintou who had busted out of there nearly as soon as they'd undone the flesh pile, mumbling something about needing to see her Medium.

"What are we, a motel for dolls?" Jun sulked, sitting down with the remaining two.

"You don't even attempt to understand Jun." Shinku said coldly to him. _Would he though?_ She thought, imagining if he found out she was hurt, running to her rescue. In actuality, he had done so more than once, so maybe if she told him…

"I for one think the puny human is right." Suiseiseki huffed, probably the farthest from ever being empathetic. "Who does she think she is, acting like she hasn't tried-"

"Suiseiseki", the look in Shinku's eyes pierces through the thickest arrogance Suiseiseki had mustered and deflated her, "did you get Souseiseki's Roza Mysticae?" Shinku asked more kindly.

"I, well, I think so." Now came the hard part. She knew less than they did on the whereabouts of the Roza Mysticae (for if she had known she'd probably have gone on her own long ago). She also didn't know if she should tell them she'd seen Father, or if it was really him, and doubts began clouding her judgment.

"You think so? What do you mean you THINK so?" Jun yelled at her, ready to blow if they had been attacked or nothing. "Shut up, you horrid bastard! It's not like _you've_ done anything about saving my sister!" Suiseiseki snapped back.

"While you were off _thinking_ about getting your sister back, we nearly got killed by another psychotic doll!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, another stupid doll. Why didn't you just let your girlfriend Shin-." The words of Jun Sakarada had finally registered in her thick skull she was left with her mouth hanging open. "Wait, what were you about to say?" Jun inquired, eyes narrowed. "That really is a dreadful face you are making Suiseiseki" Shinku observed, showing no signs of knowing or caring where she was heading with her unfinished statement.

"Is Jun right, Shinku?" Suiseiseki looked wide eyed at the crimson doll, who sighed. "I'm afraid the true seventh Maiden has made her appearance. Her name is Kirakishou."

"Ya, and she's bat-shit insane." Jun muttered, but Suiseiseki did not take her eyes of Shinku. "Suiseiseki, focus!" Shinku commanded. "Did you or did you not recover the Roza Mysticae?"

Temporarily distracted from throwing an uncontrollable tantrum, Suiseiseki replied "The stupid rabbit said it would be 'delivered' to us."

"What?" Jun said.

"I saw Father", Suiseiseki said bluntly, looking away from them as if she'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar again, "At least, I think it was him. It looked like Father, but… but I don't know!" she cired, both in her words and in her eyes. "He said I could be Alice if I just take Souseiseki's Mysticae. He had it! He had her Mysticae." Neither Jun nor Shinku seemed to breathe as she recounted. "But I-I couldn't do it. I don't want to be Alice! All I want is Sou-Sou-Souseiseki!" She buried her face in her hands as hot tears streamed from her eyes.

"Laplace did say it was just imagination" Jun recalled, in a soft tone, hoping to comfort the doll or at least end the crying session. "And then that stupid mangy rotten ugly annoying-"

"Suiseiseki, focus" Shinku said sternly.

"-monster appeared and everything went away, and he said I passed. And that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"He said to expect a delivery in two days."

Silence. Dreadful, awkward silence. Then, a screech of a chair, footsteps following. "Thank you, Suiseiseki."

She looked up and saw the back of Shinku's head as she made to exit the room.

"F-for what?"

"Doing something I could not."

Shinku swiftly left, leaving Jun and Suiseiseki alone. Her tears dried up now, all Suiseiseki did was stare off once again, and Jun almost chuckled at the realization he and her were right back where they started the day; at the dinner table, sulking.

"What did I do wrong, Jun?"

For the second time that day, she had called him by his actual name, but it only served to unsettle him more rather than gratify. He tried his best to answer warmly as possible though. "I think she may be a little… jealous?" Shinku and jealous didn't fit very well in the same sentence. "Of me?" Suiseiseki said aloud, not really to anyone in particular. "It's not your fault." Jun attempted to sound compassionate. "It's really that Laplace's fault and his games. She'll soon realize that." Now Suiseiseki turned to him.

"Jun?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Could you pick me up? Like you do Shinku."

Surprised by the suddenness of her request but seeing no reason why not, he stuttered, "Um, sure", and took her into his arms. "Take me to the TV, human" she said, laying her head on his chest. _What is going on_? Jun thought as he brought her to the couch and sat.

"Turn it on." He did as instructed.

"Thank you, Jun" she mumbled as she got comfortable. Instead of the television, Jun watched her as she fell asleep on him, probably exhausted by the day's events_. That's probably where Shinku went, too. _He thought and lightened up about the rose doll. Now that Shinku was on his mind though, she wouldn't leave. Looking at the face of Suiseiseki as she slept, he couldn't help but wish it was Shinku in his arms, that she was the one that openly wanted him to hold her as she fell asleep. The only reason he had probably been so obligatory to the gardener doll was because she had acted like Shinku, even having him 'hold her like Shinku'. Feelings like this tended to scare Jun, and he knew, even if Shinku had the same thoughts, she'd be just as nervous about it, even though she'd never show it. He worried his question about their being human giving away his deeper feelings. In all honesty, he'd like them to be more than just magical talking dolls. It'd make matters much less complicated, especially concerning the already complex workings of love. Adding the road block of her being a doll and the constant death threats was certainly not helping the relationship. Jun looked toward the stairs with worry in his eyes, wondering if Shinku was ok.

* * *

She felt betrayed as she watched Jun with Suiseiseki. Shinku had meant to go read upstairs but upon getting up there had noticed she'd forgotten her tea, and so she had made for the kitchen again only to find the sight she was resenting now. _It's not like he's only yours _thought Shinku bitterly as she hid by the doorframe. That didn't change the fact she sometimes _felt_ like he was just there for her, or that's exactly how she wanted it, even if she did love every one of her sisters dearly. _He never holds me like_ that she thought, and then practically face palmed as the words "hold me like Shinku" echoed in her mind. Even when he did show compassion to her, all she ever did was hit him. _Maybe that's how it should be _she thought. She did it merely for his own good, so he would not get attached in the face of the inevitable; her death or her becoming Alice. Either way, one day she would have to leave him, permanently. Thoughts like this only caused her more angst, but it was the truth.

Then Jun looked toward the stairs and Shinku ducked back out of sight, but not before she saw the look on his face. One of worry and maybe a bit of guilt. A look that said he already was in too deep.

* * *

Suigintou alighted on the pane of the hospital window late that night, the light of the full moon casting an eerie soft glow on both herself and her waning medium. Looking down from her perch upon the sleeping form of Megu, a familiar ache racked Suigintou's chest once again. A breathing mask situate on her face, Megu looked even more frail than when she had first met her, especially with the climax of the fake Alice Game.

_It's my fault._

Tears threatened to mutiny from behind her eyes and fall overboard down her cheeks, but the eldest of the Rozen Maidens could never allow herself the disgrace of such weakness. It was bad enough she was cursing herself instead of justifying exactly why it was her that deserved to become Alice. But the fact still stood she had been defeated not once, but twice, and looking down on Megu, could only feel remorse at not having anything to show for all her fighting. Well, yet. She sighed deeply to herself and sat down, gazing out upon the dense city. If she peered really carefully, she could point out exactly where that Sakurada boy and the other Maidens lived…

"Miss Angel?"

Even through the mask, the muffled voice of Megu was easily recognizable to Suigintou.

"Yes?" she replied, not turning to face her.

"Thank you."

Suigintou said nothing for a long while, knowing what was next but not having any true control, like watching a car crash.

"For what?", she finally said.

"Helping me." Megu replied weakly. Suigintou could barely take it, the words taunting her more than the intended praise. "I… thought I may never die." Megu continued slowly, having to breathe between sentences. " I thought… maybe I'd just be stuck here… in a hospital… forever."

"No." That's all the doll could say.

"What is it, Miss Angel?"

"You… you can't die." Suigintou said, voice wavering.

"But, Miss Angel-"

"No!" Suigintou turned around swiftly then and set herself down on Megu's bed, leaning over the girl. "You can't die now."

"Why not?" Megu said, raised a hand to brush the silver hairs out of Suigintou's face.

"I don't want you to." _Because you're all I have left_ was what silently finished that statement.

Nothing else was said between them that night, and soon Megu was asleep, but Suigintou stayed awake by her side, looking down at the Medium. Soon enough, the doll crawled next to the sleeping girl, laid down, and went to sleep herself.


	5. Agreements and Arrangements Part One

**Rozen Maiden: Untermensch**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to ditch a little optional chapter I was going to have for Five because I didn't really like having extra just in the middle of the story, so this is continuing along the original plot line. More importantly, come Saturday I'll be going on a trip for about a week, and don't believe I'll have a computer to work with seeing as I don't own a laptop, so I'll try and post extra this week (at least to Chapter Eight) and by the time I come back have written more as well and be able to update again soon as possible.**

**Thank you to Houdini124 for helping out with the editing! **

A/N: I always find the meanings of names interesting. Shinku means crimson. Jun mean obedient (ha). Kirakishou means snow crystal. Suiseiseki means jade crystal, and Souseiseki means blue star crystal, also known as Lapis Lazuli. If you break down their names further, into the sole kanji Sei, Sou, Sui, and Seki parts, their names could read as "One who is green that is rowdy" and "One in the same who is blue that is mature." In kanji translation, one (of many, many) meanings for sou is one in the same, and sei being green and blue. I'm sure you could break down all the names like that, but I wanted to know how changing two letters in a name could make such a distinct change. And Suigintou means, get this, Mercury Lamp. Anyway, I know that's not all of them, but I do still have a story to tell, so one final note. Here come the introduction of the (hopefully only) OC, but he'll be a big part of this. Hachiro means "eighth son".

_Chapter Five: Agreements and Arrangement Part 1_

Jun, along with most everyone else on planet Earth, hated Mondays. And it wasn't going to take long to remind him why.

"Jun, get out of bed this instant."

"You lazy good-for-nothing human! What are you staring at, freak?"

(some choice words from Jun)

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU PUTRID, FOUR-EYED EXCUSE FOR A PERSON?!"

"It is too early for such behavior!"

It was only nine o' clock in the morning when Jun was finally allowed to rest at his desk, seething.

"Jun?"

He turned his head very slowly and shoved the words through is teeth. "Yes, Shinku?"

"Would you open the window?"

"Why. Certainly." he grunted at her and got up, opening the window fixated by his bed.

"You're welcome" Shinku said.

"GAAAAH! Welcome for WHAT, you pretentious– ARGGH." He clawed at his face for the last bits of sanity he had left. "I'm done! I've had it!"

"While you're up, Jun, could you make me some tea?"

The last straw broke the camel's back, and this camel stormed out of its own room and marched sourly downstairs to "Make tea for me, Jun," he sarcastically mimicked under his breath. "Wake up for me. Open the window for me. Look stupid for me, Jun." Exasperated, Jun slumped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. "We need to get them back." He said to himself, referring to the two still zonked dolls. Having taken it for granted before, he would've been terribly grateful to have them around the house now, if only to subdue the other two heathens.

CRASH. A fairly familiar noise resounded from Jun's room; one that made him winced even as used to it as he was now. The sound of broken glass echoed through the halls, and Jun knew exactly what that meant. Perfect timing he thought, grimacing. Now the only question was which doll it was that chose to make a surprise visit, the only two possibilities being at the same time equally unlikely and unsurprising. So he just gritted his teeth further and made his way back up the stairs, feeling at least a small bit thankful that Shinku attempted to warn him of the intruder, even if it was in a way only Shinku could.

Now, Jun was rather hard to impress these days and even harder to surprise, having been witness to dolls living, speaking, and killing each other, as well as shape shifting demon rabbit-man hybrids. That being said, nothing could have prepared him for this.

A small boy, presumably a doll just like the rest of them, adorned in a black suit and pin-stripe pants, a golden chain dangling from his breast pocket, with a black bowler cap atop glistening gray hair, neatly combed and covering the face of whoever it was, kneeling in front of and formally kissing Shinku's out stretched hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted the previous camel who, if his back was broken before, was now cut at the knees as well.

"Jun, I-" For the first time and possibly only time in her life, except for a certain tea-time toilet incident, Shinku could only be described as embarrassed. Her cheeks were crimson as her dress, looking nearly as guilty as Suiseiseki in one of her failed exploits. Jun would have taken great satisfaction in this, too, if he weren't already flabbergasted by the scene in front of him.

"Allow me to introduce myself", the newest addition calmly cut in, as if addressing a business associate. "My name is Hachiro." He took off his cap and bowed, neatly combed hair shining as he did, and as he came back up, Jun noticed the doll lacked an iris, either that or it was perfectly black, making it look as if he had two giant pupils. This observation failed to cease the rampage though.

"ANOTHER DEMONIC DOLL!?… Another… Doll…" Jun had to lean against the wall for support. He slid down and sat on the floor with a tremendous thud, pulling at his own hair as if to take his head clean off. On the other hand, Shinku had somehow regained her own composure and began doing what she did best. "Jun, really now, show more courtesy toward our guest."

"By what, letting him kiss my hand, too? Why not just make out with him while we're at it?" Jun didn't hold back the oozing poison in his voice.

"Jun Sakurada!" Shinku yelled as she swiftly approached him and proceeded to beat him senseless with her cane. "If you ever talk to me in such a crass manner again, I shall seal your mouth shut! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, God damn it, just get off me!" he cried in vain as he attempted to defend himself. When she felt her punishment was sufficient, Shinku stormed out of the room, letting the door slam into Jun as she left. "Damn pretentious dolls." Jun muttered and looked up to find Hachiro chuckling to himself. "And what are you- OW!"

"What's going on in here?!" Cried the ever vigilant Suiseiseki as she flew in Jun's room, hitting the unfortunate boy once again with the door. She paused when she saw the boy doll. "Who the hell are you?"

"If I must, I will introduce myself again. I am Hachiro, and to be more specific, I have something for you in particular, Suiseiseki."

By now Jun had recovered and was up and fuming again. "What makes you think you can-"

"Quiet, you!" Suiseiseki put a hand out to silence him. "He was talking to me!" Jun finally gave up his epic battle with women's stubbornness and slumped into his chair. "Whatever. Just, whatever! I don't care anymore. I can't take it! I just can't!" He went on and on to only himself as Hachiro was already speaking again. "Where were we? Ah, yes, the business of Souseiseki's Roza Mystica."

"Wait, what? You have it?" Suiseiseki asked faintly.

"Yes indeed, I do. If there won't be any further delay." He reached inside and shuffled around in his coat pocket and produced a red glowing crystal. Gasping, Suiseiseki only stared. "Well, take it already, if you want it so bad" Hachiro said in a manner almost exasperated, as if he had a whole lot of other things he'd rather be doing than being the delivery guy. Finally, the entranced girl was broken out of her spell and greedily seized the crystal from his palm. She said nothing for the longest time, only cradling the Roza Mystica in her arms, and soon tears started to fall from her eyes, and before they could react, Suiseiseki was full on bawling on the floor. "Such dramatics." Hachrio scoffed, but handed the doll his handkerchief anyway. "Oh yeah, get used to that" Jun muttered.

"I presume you are, ehem, Shinku's Medium?" Hachiro inquired, turning towards Jun. The boy doll could be described as baby faced, and had a ridged slender frame, his stance always at a formal salute-style straightness. He was akin to a royal butler, or perhaps royalty himself. Needless to say, he was just as ornate as every other doll Jun had encountered as of late.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Jun spat. "Well, it would go to reason then that you are also the Medium of this one here." Hachiro motioned to the quieting mess on the floor. "I regret it every day," Jun muttered, but Suiseiseki either didn't hear or care enough to retaliate. "Then, considering our situation, I can assume you are also in possession of the one known as Souseiseki, and to a further extent, Hina Ichigo?"

"Hey, what do you care about them?"

"I just find it interesting you have gathered more than half of the legendary Rozen Maidens under one roof."

"I sure am one lucky son-of-a-bitch, aren't I?" Jun laced with as much sarcasm as possible.

"I would watch yourself as to how you refer to one's sisters."

Everything went still. Even the previously inconsolable Suiseiseki sat up and exclaimed "SISTERS?" along with Jun. "Indeed, I suppose it should be known I am a Rozen doll just like the ones in your possession. Consider me a … messenger, if anything. The eighth Rozen Maiden."

The room was ready to explode with the thickness of the following tension. "But… You're not a girl!" Suiseiseki cried, seeming to have completely missed the point as usual. "Yes, well", Hachiro looked perturbed to be bother with such a minor technicality, "A Sir. Rozen Sir, if you must."

"Wait, wait. Back up. What?" Jun began. "Where did you come from? No one ever mentioned an eighth doll. I thought the Alice Game was only for, well… them." He glanced at Suiseiseki.

"And you're right. You can't seriously think to lump me with them. Ho ho, oh no; I am simply the middle man of this whole transaction. I was created only recently, and as such do not even know myself where I am from. All I do know is I was made because Father began to notice some… dissidence amongst Alice Game. I'm designed to keep order, you see?"

"No, I so don't see!" Suiseiseki piped up. "And I don't care! You better start telling me how to fix my sister right now or else I'm so going to be your worst nightmare! And don't go thinking for a minute I'm going to believe your my brother, you crazy freak!"

"For someone who wants to revive their twin so bad, you're not being exactly receptive." Hachiro stated, taking notice of the time on his pocket watch.

"No, really, you can't just crash into my house all the sudden and expect us to just go along with you! Give me a break." Jun said. "I don't see why Laplace doesn't just fix it all then, since he seems to be the one in control of all this."

"Fine, have it your way. Eventually it will be proven, but if you want to help Souseiseki, you require my assistance."

Jun and Suiseiseki glanced at each other, once again caught on the same side against someone they both distrusted. Jun began to realize that, out of anyone in the house, at least Suiseiseki was the most consistent.

"Whatever. Just don't… hurt her." Jun said. Suiseiseki held his gaze for only a second more and then turned back to Hachiro. "Spill it, doll boy."

"You'll have to produce the subject first." Hachiro said with a roll of his eyes, like this was baking cookies instead of ancient advanced alchemy. Retrieving the case from under his bed, Jun undid the clasps and opened up the case for the first time in many days. The figure inside looked so peaceful that he almost didn't dare disturb her in case she awoke, but then he remembered that was the whole point of this excursion, and gently brought her out. He couldn't recall having ever held Souseiseki, or ever touched her at all. Having the chance now, Jun noticed just how delicate she really was, and wouldn't mistake the doll for a boy in any way.

"Earth to human! Let's go!" Suiseiseki yelled at the mesmerized Jun until he grunted at her and set Souseiseki down. "Good. Well, it's rather simple really. All it takes is the will of the person, or in her case, doll, that loves them the most" said Hachiro. Suiseiseki gazed at the stone she held. "You mean all I have to do is… give it to her?"

"If you are the one who loves her most, yes. Insert through the mouth, and if she accepts you as her, bluntly put, truest love, soon she will awaken."

"And if she doesn't?" Jun interjected.

"I haven't had the chance to find out, really." Hachiro said. Silence reigned again. Finally, Suiseiseki sucked in, breaths were bated, and she gently opened the mouth of her twin and placed the sparkling Mysticae between her lips. No one knew Suiseiseki to have a gentle spirit, but she took every care to handle her sister comfortably. Once she closed her mouth, nothing was left to do, but then she surprised the other two by leaning in a second time and placing her lips on those of Souseiseki's and carefully kissing her, holding for as long as needed, and then pulling away, looking away from the other two with burning cheeks.

In times like these, Jun knew when to remain silent, and so only Hachiro spoke to ease the awkward. "Yes, well then, expect results within the hour", he said, looking at his watch again. "It would seem my services here are just about exhausted."

"Hold on just a second." Jun cut it again. "Could you at least fix the window?" He motioned to the broken glass littering the floor still and the open case in the corner. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm only a messenger. I am not part of the Alice Game, and thus go without a Medium. As such, I hold no magical powers of my own."

"What?" Suiseiseki totally lost focus on her sister and said, "Then how are you, like, alive?"

"I am outfitted with just enough energy to keep me running as it is. Again, I am not like you."

Suiseiseki stared at him, and neither boy could tell if it was out of disgust or envy. Or maybe she was just thick headed.

"And what about Hina-Ichigo?" Jun asked.

"Hmmm? You haven't revived her?"

"What? Of course not! We thought Laplace had her Roza Mysticae!"

"Haha! Oh no no."

"Then do you?"

"Me? You're humorous."

"If you don't have it, and Laplace doesn't, then who does?"

"I believe the answer is much closer than you think."

At that very moment, as if the period to his statement, the doorbell rang. The two upstairs looked quizzically at Hachiro, who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged at his companions. Together, they all descended the stairs to find Shinku had already opened up the door, and Jun was just about to get onto her for possibly giving them away when he noticed just who it was a the door.

Suigintou, holding her case.


End file.
